


Not tired

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: Renjun falls asleep on Jaemin’s lap when they’re at a party
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Not tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is just little bad fics I write when I can’t sleep aha
> 
> Its extremely short, but I promise the next one will be longer

Jaemin and Renjun were at a party. They’ve been there since 7pm and it’s now 3am and Renjun’s tried.

He wanted to tell Jaemin when it hit 12 but he looked like he was having such a good time so he just left it be.

Renjun is sat on Jaemins lap, head buried in his neck, not asleep just resting. While Jaemin is talking to Jeno about who knows what because all Renjun is concentrating on its Jaemin’s warmth.

Jeno’s eyes move towards Renjun, he chuckles “Dude I think you should take sleeping beauty home”

“m’ not tried” Renjun snuggles deeper into Jaemins neck.

Jaemin threads his fingers through Renjun’s hair. “Alright baby, lets get you to bed”

Jaemin stands up witch Renjun wrapped around him and says his goodbyes to everyone.

Half an hour later Renjun was tucked under Jaemins arm fast asleep. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realise how short this was till I copied and pasted it- I’m sorry


End file.
